New Edition
by StarTraveler
Summary: Rachel stared at the tiny baby she was holding unable to believe this amazing little person was hers. Tom/Rachel future fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Last Ship belongs to TNT is it summer 2015 yet?

AN: When I first thought of this fic it was a long one shot then I decided it would be better if it was multiple chapters that way I could explore each event in their lives together. Unbeated so all errors are mine.

Chapter One December 2019

Rachel cried out as sheer white hot pain radiated in her back and lower back how long she'd been lying on the infirmary bed in labor she had no idea.

She had thought the two times in her life when she'd gotten shot were the most painful she could ever experience but what she was going through now actually took first place.

She grabbed her husband's hand and held on tight, Tom squeezed back and with his other hand used a wet cloth to wipe her sweaty forehead, he'd been through this experience twice before and had done his best to soothe her.

She screamed as another spasm of pain hit her, "Damn you, Thomas Chandler, I hate you!"

Tom grinned, dimples and all. "Love you back sweetheart."

Doctor Rios looked up from his position at the foot of the bed. "I can see the head Mrs. Chandler I need you to push as hard as you can."

"I have been pushing asshole!" She felt shocked by the words that had been coming out of her mouth, she'd helped to deliver babies before and seen women act that way, but at the time she hadn't been able to fully understand what they were going through.

She pushed as hard as she could while Tom encouraged her she was so exhausted.

"One more push Mrs. Chandler you're nearly there."

Rachel screamed her loudest scream yet and pushed as hard as she could she felt an intense pressure then a rush of relief.

She fell back as Doctor Rios caught her baby and then she heard the sweetest sound ever.

Her child crying for the first time.

Doctor Rios showed her a messy squirming bundle. "It's a girl."

Rachel cried as Tom embraced her, "You did it sweetheart I'm so proud of you."

Doctor Rios cleaned and checked the baby over then wrapped her in a gray blanket and brought her to them.

"Here you are baby girl meet your mom and dad."

Rachel stared at the wrinkled little bundle unable to believe such a tiny perfect person had come from her all the pain was rapidly being forgotten.

She looked at her husband staring enthralled at his new daughter.

"She's beautiful" He whispered.

"Thank you Tom" She whispered, "For everything."

He kissed her, "You did a lot more than I did Mrs. Chandler."

They stared at their daughter as she began to nurse from Rachel's breast.

Tom let the baby's tiny finger grip one of his finally she finished nursing and soon fell asleep.

"She has your beautiful face I can already tell". Tom told her.

Rachel smiled; her husband always knew the right thing to say. "She has your blue eyes; I saw them before she went to sleep."

Doctor Rios came in, "Do you have a name for her? I promised the bridge updates."

"Hope" Chandler replied.

"Hope Darien Chandler" Rachel finished.

Doctor Rios smiled, "That's a beautiful name."

"I feel ready to know how long have I been here?" Rachel asked.

"You truly want to know?" Doctor Rios asked.

"I do" Rachel replied.

"Its 0230 now and when the Captain brought you here yesterday it was 0630."

Rachel's mouth dropped open, "Unbelievable" She smiled down at Hope, "Took your sweet didn't you?" She cooed. "But you are worth it."

"I'll leave the three of you alone." Doctor Rios headed out to call the bridge.

They sat quietly until Rachel spoke, "Do you think Jed and the kids might be awake?"

They had visited a couple of times in the beginning but as the hours had stretched and her pain had increased Tom had decided they should wait in his cabin.

"I'll go see" Tom replied, "You sure the two of you will be alright?"

Rachel grinned lovingly her husband always overprotective, "We'll be fine."

Tom kissed both of them, Rachel on her lips, Hope on the forehead before heading out.

Rachel to touched Hope's hand and the sleeping baby gripped her finger.

So many events had led to this moment both joyful and painful and as she waited for Tom to return let her mind drift back in time to when it had all began.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

AN: Finally in the frame of mind to do something my mom's been in the hospital for the last two days, her sugar dropped low really bad and she couldn't eat or drink anything. But she's improving and hopefully might get to come home before the week is over.

April 2014

Rachel moved around in the lab that had been newly put in place for her, putting things where she wanted it as the naval officers helped install equipment and make sure things were in place, she knew she was being bossy but it was always her nature.

She had arrived with Quincy on the U.S.S. Nathan James three days ago, it was the best ship with the top crew in the navy. She had already met the XO, Mike Slattery and the only way to describe him was bearlike, huge, and stocky. He'd had come by and introduced him the first day they'd arrive and asked about their part of the mission.

She had talked about birds and microbes and watched his eyes cloud over, it was obvious he was more interested in the weapons tests the officers would be doing and would more than likely not attempt to speak with her again.

That suited her just fine, now all that was left for her to deal with was the Captain who was supposed to arrive sometime today. She took a brief look at the officers helping her set up.

They had no idea the true nature of their mission, and it wasn't for a weapons test as they'd been led to believe. They had no idea of the deadly virus that had come mysteriously into existence just two months ago and was now in small pockets in three different countries.

So far no one had gotten wind of what had been happening, how long the public officials and the CDC could keep it that way she had no idea.

The face of the dying man in Egypt where she'd been sent for the sample still haunted her along with all the others she'd seen and why she had fought hard for this arctic mission, her colleagues snickered at her thinking she was insane.

She knew her career and credibility was on the line but she was far worried about the virus, she had a bad feeling things would be getting worse before it got better.

She watched her assistant Quincy Tophet as he worked, he was a good man and they'd worked together for nearly ten years, he knew her moods and never gave her bullshit. He was just as committed to everything as she was.

_"You think I'm crazy too?"_ She asked a few days ago.

_"Yes but I've come to far with you to back out now, besides Kelly would kick my ass."_

They had shared a grin finding a happy moment in the midst of emerging sorrow.

She came out of her musings as a soldier quickly put a case down.

"Be careful with that!" Her tirade stopped as she stared at the man who had entered the helicopter bay that had been converted into her lab. He was bathed in sunlight and his presence seemed to fill the entire room.

She felt her heart pound faster as he stepped out of the sunlight and stood near her less than a foot between them. She'd never seen such blue eyes before and his hair was a silver color. She forgot everything including the frustration she'd been feeling moments earlier.

"I'm Commander Chandler, Ship's Captain."

Even his voice was gorgeous. Rachel quickly made herself snap out of it and come back to reality. "Dr. Rachel Scott." She smiled as shook his hand, trying not to show her reaction as she felt a jolt when their hands had touched.

"So you're my new house guests."

"I apologize for taking over your helicopter bay but it was the only space big enough for our equipment."

"What are you going to be studying up there?"

"Birds." She replied quickly.

"Birds?" His eyebrows rose up.

She quickly came up with an explanation about microbes and migration patterns but she could tell Captain Chandler would not be an easy man to lie to, who would not be easy to evade.

"Thanks for all your help." She told him.

He put his hat on, "We're here to serve if there's any we can be of any help let us know."

"I will." Rachel replied, watching relieved as he put his hat back on and walked back to his other duties.

She exhaled and looked at Quincy. "That was close."

"Drooling over him wasn't helping."

"I wasn't drooling."

He snickered, "I heard your heart from over here."

"We got a virus to find a cure for let's get to work."

They resumed setting up the lab, she'd find ways to evade the Captain and as long as she kept her mind on task and not the attractiveness of a man who was obviously married she would be fine.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

AN: My mom came home yesterday.

It would take a full month to get to the arctic.

There wasn't much Rachel could do in the meantime except try to not to go nuts and keep from getting too attached to the crew members as much as possible.

Fewer interactions meant hopefully less feelings of guilt for all the secrecy but she didn't need any suspicion on her or Quincy so they interacted when needed.

As soon as the ship set sail the communication ban with anyone on land began but Rachel still had her sat phone which was well hidden.

She kept track of when Chandler did his walks around the ship he liked the visit the lab twice a day first between 1100-1130 hours and then again at 2100 on the dot.

He actually seemed interested in the research he'd been led to believe they were doing. Throughout her life and career she'd learned to think quick on her feet.

She'd studied his file before coming on board he'd been first in his class and it was obvious she'd need to be on her toes at all times.

She watched when he'd interact with his crew it was obvious he truly cared for everyone on board including her and Quincy.

He was an honorable man and she hated the deception.

A week after coming on board Captain Chandler invited her and Quincy to the stateroom to dine with and get acquainted with the other senior officers.

She talked about what research they assumed she'd be doing, XO Slattery's had clouded over as usual she noticed a couple of others following suit.

"I hope you find what you're looking for Doctor Scott." Captain Chandler told her.

'I have the same sincere hope." Rachel replied, sincerely.

After dinner was over Rachel and Quincy walked back to their rooms, "I didn't drool Quincy, so get that smirk off your face."

"You weren't even looking at me." Came Quincy's amused reply.

"I felt it." Rachel said.

In their time together they'd become pretty much best friends, He turned serious, "When we met I was so new to the field, people told you to pick someone with more experience but you chose me."

"I could see your drive and determination, you had the qualifications I was looking for how could I not?"

Two weeks into the voyage she called her boyfriend Alexander, it wasn't a serious relationship he worked as a photographer for the Associated Press so they could only see each other rarely.

Some people would call their relationship friends with benefits but frankly they liked things the way it was no commitment coming and going as one pleased.

"Hey baby." He said happily.

"Surprised I caught you before you to the Amazon." She told him, he'd been planning a rafting trip with some friends.

"There's not going to be a vacation for me Rach, there's a major Ebola outbreak going on in Africa.

It was the cover story the CDC had come up with and so far it had gone successfully.

"Two villages doesn't mean extremely serious Alex."

"Word is it's ten or more."

Rachel's mouth dropped open, "My god you're kidding?"

"I hope it's not true I'll be finding out."

"Alex wear a mask when you're around the infected."

"I will don't worry."

After they hung up Rachel called Greg, her contact at the CDC.

"The virus is spreading like a forest fire it was five villages two days ago now it's fifteen I don't know how long the Ebola cover will last."

"Have they talked about a media blackout yet?" She asked

"There will be a meeting tomorrow about that, thankfully its in remote areas where communication already wasn't easily accessible to outsiders especially media."

"I'll be in touch every two days as agreed." Rachel replied.

"I'll be waiting." Greg replied.

Later that night Rachel stood on the deck staring at the full moon when someone came and joined her.

She looked over, "Hello Captain Chandler."

"Good evening Doctor Scott is everything all right? you seem worried."

"Before we left harbor I received word about a possible Ebola outbreak in Africa someone I care about was sent there."

The last part was true.

"I'm sure you're friend knows how to protect themselves, try to think positive."

"Rachel smiled, despite the situation, Captain Chandler was truly an honorable man.

"I see how much you care for everyone." She told him.

"We can spend so much time on this ship, away from home months at a time, we all become an extended family."

Another week passed and fifty percent of Africa had the virus the CDC and all world governments had agreed a total media blackout was necessary.

The rest of the world still believed it was the worst Ebola outbreak in history, thankfully in Egypt where it had started it was still in remote areas being contained along with the pockets in Asia.

Then two weeks before they arrived in the arctic she learned it was spreading like wildfire in Norway.

Of course there was no way to contain the news and the media jumped on it and the communication blackout in Africa had broken down.

The world was going into turmoil.

Asia and Egypt were now seeing mass outbreaks as well travelers from all those countries were ordered to wear masks on planes.

Airports scrambled to find ways to do screenings but red tape was a nightmare.

The crew of the Nathan James remained blissfully unaware.

Finally it was the week of their arrival into the arctic and Rachel was on pins and needles, Quincy was as well but they'd learn how to project a facade of calm in the field.

All order had broken down in some parts of Asia, fifty percent were now infected, Africa was at seventy percent and Norway had reached fifty five percent.

Somehow in month the virus had become fast traveling and even deadlier.

Captain Chandler called both of them into his office three days before they arrived in the area that the government had selected for the crew to do their weapons testing and where birds gathered the most.

"Temperatures are forty degrees during the day but once night fall nears they drop rapidly so each day you'll get four hours and only four."

Rachel was stunned they were being put on a timer? She couldn't work on a leash.

"Captain, I don't need restrictions we'll take plenty of layers and a thick tent with portable heaters just in case."

"Doctor Scott, I am responsible for everyone this ship ship including the two of you."

"Permission to go set up the equipment?: Quincy asked, quickly.

He'd seen Rachel's stubborn nature plenty of times but it was obvious she'd finally met her match in Captain Chandler.

"Very well." Chandler replied, "Dismissed."

Quincy beat a quick retreat as Doctor Scott and the Captain seemed to size each other up.

"Doctor as long as you are on MY ship you will follow MY orders without question, as long as we're in the arctic you and Doctor Tophet count as members of the navy and will do what I command."

If the world wasn't at stake she'd argue back she hated being boxed in by males who thought women needed their protection.

"Forgive me Captain, this is a new world for me I promise to do the best I can."

He looked pleased, "That's all I ask from anyone on this ship."

Rachel happened to look over and a picture caught her eye and she picked it up. Two children a boy and a girl sat on a white porch the boy was smiling wide giving the girl bunny ears behind her head.

The girl looked super annoyed.

"They yours?" She asked.

Captain Chandler beamed from head to toe as he took the picture, "Yes that's Sam and Ashley, she's eleven and Sam turned eight the week before I left."

He showed her another photo this one of him embracing a blond woman.

"My wife, Darien."

These photos made Rachel remember the driving urgency that brought her out here to save lives including the family in the photos.

"I really must be going."

"You're free to go Doctor, good luck."

I need all I can get she thought to herself.

On the day they were to set out Quincy came hurrying toward her wide eyed and out of breath, "I caught the news report over the sat phone liked you asked."

"And?" Rachel asked getting the familiar bad feeling.

"Rumor is Russia is now infected." He whispered.

"Oh Quincy." His wife Kelly had taken their daughter Ava to visit Kelly's mother who lived there part of the year with new husband, "Have you heard from them?"

"They're just fine thankfully its nowhere near their city."

"There's also word there might be cases in England and Scotland."

The worst had happened, global pandemic.

"What else?" Rachel asked.

Quincy briefly hesitated, the president of the United States is in Ireland and was having a series of meetings with the Irish president and rumor is he's now sick."

Rachel took a deep breath, and then steeled herself. "Let's get to work."

AN: Music made the writing flow.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: My muse choses weird times to strike, I was watching Maleficent for the zillionath times then I started writing and not paying attention to the movie.

The president had died a week later.

Once he was dead the CDC had no choice but to reveal everything about the virus.

The vice president had just returned a safari vacation in Africa and was believed to be one of the first to bring it on American soil.

He also died within a week.

Hysteria became a way of life everywhere and economies soon stated to collapse.

Their research was not going well unexpected snow storms came and kept the two of them stuck on ship.

Then in May, Quincy got a bad cold and was out for two weeks.

The crew members of the Nathan James were being kept occupied with the weapons test so she had no problems keeping to herself.

She was thankful Captain Chandler was too busy to visit; it was hard keeping up appearances.

June 2014

Rachel hated waking up more than ever, another day of working in the artic trying to find the feeding ground of the birds, so she could get the samples she'd come for.

The virus had now struck 60 percent of humanity and communication was getting spotty.

Rachel willed herself out of bed showered dressed and headed for the mess hall.

She forced a smile as some crewmembers spoke to her and she politely engaged in conversation with them.

She then headed for phone in the lab she had talked to Greg yesterday so she tried her neighbor Michelle.

It was a miracle she got through.

"Rachel?"

"I've wanted so badly to talk to you; it's been so long and hard to get through to anywhere."

"My kids caught the virus, Rachel." She broke into tears.

Rachel felt her heart go cold as she thought of those two beautiful kids, four year old Kyle and Mandy, only four months when she'd left for the artic.

"Are they?... "

"Kyle died three days ago; Mandy started showing signs this morning."

Rachel felt tears stream down her face as the phone lost the signal she knew Michelle would soon be dead as well.

Three days later she got a hold of Alex.

"You're being sent where?"

"Beijing," He replied. "China is really suffering losses due to the virus and I thought Africa was bad."

"I'm doing everything possible to find a cure."

"It's a lost cause Rach; it's a brand new world worse than ever before."

Rachel now went after those samples with a newfound determination and one day got a sprained ankle for it.

Captain Chandler visited her, "You two need to be careful..."

"Captain, you have your deadlines I have mine." She replied crisply.

After that she didn't interact with the crew to much, barely at all some days.

The world had gone to hell fast and Quincy was becoming more moodier and withdrawn and wouldn't share with her what was troubling him.

She felt more alone than ever.

July 2014

Rachel tried not to scream out in pain and aggravation as a medical officer tried to dress her wounds.

It had been a morning that started with hope but that hadn't lasted.

She and Quincy had finally found the feeding ground of the birds only to be attacked by people in helicopters

Thankfully they had gotten the samples out.

She broke out of her thoughts as Captain Chandler stormed into the room angrier than she'd ever seen.

"Everybody get out!"

All the crewmembers did just that leaving the two of them alone.

"Tell me about the cure."

Rachel felt her heart sink, her hand was being forced and everything was now fully out of control.

"I can't say anything…."

He grabbed the case and her heart froze, "I swear I'll fling this thing overboard! I want answers!"

Rachel knew she had no choice and told him everything, it hurt to see the shock and devastation on his face and eyes.

After the XO came to tell him the president wanted to speak to him and led him out, Rachel took the case and headed for the lab.

She started shaking, excitement, guilt, and exhaustion warring with one another.

She'd succeeded in finding the samples, but had helped throw the crew into a new terrifying world

She knew she'd lost the trust and the friendship of the captain as well

She let a couple of tears fall then once again put a wall over her heart and emotions then got to work.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: This chapter was a struggle my muse didn't know where it wanted to go or didn't want to play nice sometimes That and I've had foot issues, a heel spur and swollen tendons. Having pain when walking is no fun.

Thanks for Scousedancer for the pm and helping my muse get back on track. Thanks to Cathycath and Pandora for the Rachel/Tom videos that inspired me to get the last part out. And thanks to all my readers and reviewers you motivate me to keep going.

Chapter 5

July 20th

Quincy had betrayed her.

He had actually tried to give her to the Russians.

The gun he had pointed at her remained seared into her very and he had forced her out of the lab and out onto the deck.

The wild animal look in his eyes was not the Quincy she'd known for nearly ten years then a guard had come along Rachel had used the distraction to run to the mess hall for help.

Quincy had almost opened the virus samples and infected the ship.

She was currently pacing a corridor while Captain Chandler watched her she didn't want to lose what ground she'd regained with him.

She remembered finding him on the deck staring out at the sea after the funeral for Lieutenant Benz.

She saw the mistrust as she told him about the mutations and she swore to herself she'd regain it.

She came out of her musings and looked at his face there was curiosity and his piercing blue eyes seemed to bore into her very soul.

"I'm at a complete loss he's been my assistant for nearly ten years and he's... well was my friend."

"Does he have any connection to Russia?" Chandler asked.

"He studied there, has friends and colleagues we both do."

She took the case from the captain and was relieved to not see mistrust back in his gaze.

He went to help question Quincy while she took the samples back to the lab and carefully put them back in the freezer.

I can't believe I actually agreed to stay on this ship but she had to admit it was probably safer that way.

An hour later captain Chandler came to see her, "He told us his family is being held by Ruskov."

Rachel was glad she was sitting down as her knees started shaking she felt her heart constrict for Kelly and Ava.

"Now it all makes sense his distance during our last month in the arctic."

"When I met with Ruskov he said he had something on his ship, something you can't make the vaccine without."

Rachel shook her head, "He's bluffing."

"I won't let him have you I'll find a way to defeat him." Chandler's voice and eyes were hard with determination.

Rachel blinked; she'd never met someone so willing to defend her so much at anything.

It made her heart beat even faster and in the midst of all this chaos she felt good for a while.

Two nights later she found him in a hallway after they had escaped from the Russians, his eyes and face looked troubled.

"Captain what's wrong?"

He told her about the confrontation with Quincy, "He asked me what I would've done."

He looked at her, Procedure would require me to turn over command to Mike since I'd be to emotionally compromised but I know I probably would've tried what he did."

"What do you plan to do with him?"

"He'll be kept in his room under armed guard best we can do right now."

"You're a good man Captain Chandler, remember that."

He smiled at her then they simply stood there together silently keeping each other company.

Two days later

After getting in her bio suit, Rachel made her way to her computer and looked at the photo that was her screen saver.

It was taken when she and Alexander were in Hawaii on vacation eight months before the virus.

Rachel felt her heart twinge in pain was he still alive?

She forced the thought out of her head she had work to do trying to isolate the gene of the virus in each strain.

After two hours she had to rest her eyes and was aggravated she needed Quincy's help he was fantastic at identifying virus strains.

As much as she despised him right now she knew she needed him now she had to convince Captain Chandler.

"Absolutely not!"

She had found him on outside of the bridge about the go on his rounds.

"I'm on the verge of a major breakthrough identifying the gene of the virus."

His blue eyes were hard, "He tried to infect everyone on this ship I'm not letting him near that lab."

Rachel understood how he felt she hated Quincy but she knew she had to put it aside to help mankind.

"Quincy is the last person I want to see right now but he's the only other expert on this ship."

Chandler ground his jaw but Rachel knew she'd made an argument that was valid. 'I'll make sure to keep him away from anything that can be a danger."

Chandler sighed and relented, "I'll let the guard know you're coming."

Rachel stood outside Quincy's room and took a deep breath then nodded at the guard to let her in

He opened the door and allowed her in but kept it open Quincy looked up as she stood there.

They eyed each other warily there had never been such unpleasant tension in the air the entire time they'd known each other but it was thick now.

His eyes weren't crazed like they were that night but they were cold.

"What do you want?"

"I need your help I'm having trouble isolating the gene."

"Figure it out I'm not interested."

"I know you're in pain."

Quincy's eyes and face got even colder if that was possible, "I've had it up to here with your high mindedness."

"Where is this coming from/"

"This virus is the best thing to ever happen to you, Rachel Scott saving the entire planet."

"This is not my fault!"

Quincy sneered; "No its mine for following you I told you we should share our research but you loved the secrecy of everything."

He laughed bitterly; "You have no skin in the game, you have no friends, no family."

Rachel let her rage take hold as she thought of Michelle and her kids, of other friends and their kids, of Alexander.

"You have no idea what I've lost."

"The guy who pops into town twice a month for a weekend screw doesn't count."

"Where do you get off thinking your pain is greater than as anyone else's? There's an entire ship filled with people who've lost just as much yet they're finding ways to march on!"!

Unable to stand being around him any longer she stormed out of the room to find Chandler standing in the corridor.

He quirked an eyebrow, "Diplomacy is not you're strong suit."

She tried to get her anger under control, "I can't stand looking at him.

"You said you need him so one way or another we got to get him back in that lab.

"You do it I'm not that good with people anyway..."

She broke off as the lights flickered and Chandler got an alarmed look on his face.

"It's the engine room." He said before taking off down the hall.

Rachel found a dark skinned officer who had a flashlight and they hurried to the lab.

The power was out there also.

"Tell the captain I need power to the lab or we'll lose the samples!"

He nodded and hurried out.

Rachel quickly put her suit on and began carefully loading the samples into a portable cooler.

After a while the power came back on, "thank you." She whispered.

Later that night she went to find Captain Chandler he was on deck looking up at the stars.

He looked confused as she handed him a cup, "What's this?"

"You said you wanted a rain check on a tea." She told him, recalling that moment when she'd been forced to return to the ship after finally finding the samples she needed and confronting him.

"Besides we're celebrating." She told him smiling.

"Like what?"

"Me managing to stay civil while Quincy was in the lab and we isolated the gene I have a vaccine prototype to start testing."

Chandler grinned; "I'll drink to that."

They both tried not to grimace as the sipped with the engines offline the water had to be rationed.

She tried not to notice how to moonlight enhanced how handsome he was it was like the sunlight that had bathed him when they first met.

She stared at the moon reflecting on the ocean water to distract her.

After she steadied herself she turned to find the captain staring at her.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

He blinked; No nothing must've gotten lost in thought."

At that moment she yawned and his face softened, "You need to get some sleep don't try telling me you're fine."

She really was tired.

He stood up, "I'll walk back with you make sure you actually go to your quarters and not the lab."

Rachel didn't want to break their rapport so she nodded soon they stood outside her door.

"Thank you and goodnight Captain Chandler."

"Goodnight Doctor Scott pleasant dreams."

She went in and locked the door behind her after dressing in her favorite blue night shirt she got under the covers.

That night she didn't dream of the earth being cured or of Alexander.

It was of Captain Chandler.

Next thing she knew there was a frantic knocking on her door and her clock said ten am.

She grabbed her robe and opened the door a security officer stood there.

'There's a problem in the lab."

She quickly dressed and arrived to see Chandler there with Slattery and two engineers.

Only a few hours ago she had been celebrating a major breakthrough now they were telling her the breaker for the cooling unit was damaged beyond all repair.

"The virus needs to be kept at a constant cool temperature or I'll lose everything."

She then listened as the most outlandish thing she'd ever heard got proposed.

"Put the samples in a special case at the bottom of the ocean."

Slattery had the same skepticism, "We'll have to keep the ship still we'll really be pushing it."

"You can do this can't you Mr. Chung? The captain asked.

"Yes sir." He replied; everyone knew the tone of voice the captain took on when he made up his mind.

Rachel felt like she was in a nightmare as she watched the case being lowered into the ocean and watching the temperature gage.

She nearly wept when it reached the right temperature.

The hours passed as she continued to watch her monitor she would look over from time to time to where Captain Chandler was standing.

He was waiting for the winds so he could order chutes launched into the air so the propellers of the ship would move.

She could understand his fear and frustration they were locked together in a world of fear and hope.

Then after some more time had passed she felt wind and heard him give the fire order.

She looked up and knew she'd never forget the sight of those three parachutes in the air.

Soon her samples were brought back up and Rachel gently took the case. She looked into Chung's eyes but words failed her.

She simply squeezed his shoulder and nodded she was sure there were tears of gratitude in her eyes.

With tears in his own eyes nodded back.

Another day passed and more crewmembers were becoming sick Rachel helped out trying to keep them as comfortable as possible.

Toward sunset the Nathan James finally reached the island they'd been searching for.

Another crisis had been survived.

Later on Rachel was making her way among the crewmembers looking for the captain.

She was intercepted by Tex, who had been a security guard at Guantanamo Bay, and with everyone else deceased the captain had invited him along on their voyage.

He was a sweet man although kind of annoying as well, it was obvious he enjoyed pursuing ladies.

After finally dodging him she returned to the ship and went to the bridge.

It was quiet except for Slattery.

"I was looking for Captain Chandler."

"He's in the communication room."

"Thank you." She replied.

"I wanted to tell you, you've handled yourself great these last few days, since this mission started I got to admit that."

"Thank you XO it goes same for you."

They stared at each other in awkward silence.

He spoke, "I know there's no way the virus was your fault".

_It was your fault we were out there_. He didn't say it but she knew he was thinking it.

"I have a lot of regrets wishing so many things were different."

He nodded in acknowledgement, "Goodnight XO." She told him.

"Goodnight Doctor Scott."

She walked down to the communication area to find Captain Chandler coming out.

"Hello captain."

"Hello Doctor, I was just tying up some loose ends, not in the mood for celebrating?"

"I just came from there actually."

He grinned; "I was just about to head there would you like to come back with me?"

She smiled and took the arm he offered, "I'd love to."

Within a few minutes they arrived and stayed by his side as he interacted with crew members.

He was so comfortable in social situations she envied him her parents had both been virologists so growing up she traveled with them.

It had been just the three of them a lot of times.

They soon joined Jeter in front of a fire and Lieutenant Foster and the man sitting next to her nodded at Rachel.

"Hello Doctor Scott." Lieutenant Foster said there wasn't any hostility in her tone nor was it forced, the man next to her smiled and nodded at her.

"Hello Lieutenant." She was glad their hostility was slowly thawing.

Captain Chandler handed her a cup of water and Rachel once again felt that jolt when their hands touched.

She made herself ignore it and focus on enjoying on enjoying the company of the people she was with.

And the sight of Tex trying to do the hula.

"He's an all right guy." Chandler said.

"He has his moments."

They grinned at each other and Rachel tried not to get lost in that grin.

She was attracted to him she could admit that to herself.

What helped keep her grounded was the knowledge he would never feel the same nor was he allowed to.

She turned her gaze back to the fire as a crewmember started to play the guitar and a woman's voice began to sing.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I hate cold but winter is sadly coming. Being sick for four days is no fun. But the pic of Eric and Rhona that Eric recently put on his twitter page made me grin like an idiot. Also I follow him on twitter and November was awesome as I got three replies from him and one from Travis van Wrinkle.

Chapter 6

The voice of the dark skinned woman as she sang was beautiful; the song had a haunting and melancholy tone to it but also one of hope.

Rachel also felt soothed by it.

Soon she felt Captain Chandler tap her shoulder, "you're about to fall asleep."

Rachel grinned; "Better get back to the ship."

"I'll go with you."

They said goodbye to Jeter and a few of the others who were sitting with them and then Chandler walked up the woman who had been singing.

"Rachel Scott, allow me to introduce you to Lieutenant Alicia Granderson."

"You have a beautiful voice," Rachel told her truthfully.

She smiled; looking relieved, "Always a little nervous when I sing for a lot of people."

"It was wonderful.' Chandler told her.

They said their goodbyes and joined some others who were also returning to the ship.

The moon reflected against the ocean water and seemed to make things brighter.

She had never liked small motorboats much but thankfully the ocean was calm which made the ride smooth.

The driver parked at the open doorway to the hanger deck and Captain Chandler assisted her off the boat.

The others said goodnight and went off their separate ways, Jeter was last as he said goodnight.

"You don't have to walk with me," Rachel told him. "I'm on a different deck."

Chandler winked; "A gentleman should always walk a lady to her door." He offered his arm.

Rachel decided to indulge him and took it.

They quickly arrived at her quarters and she let him go, "Thank you for seeing me home." Her grin was genuine.

He gave a little bow, "You're welcome my lady."

They stared at each other for a few moments longer until two laughing crew members walking nearby broke the spell.

"Goodnight doctor Scott" He told her, "Pleasant dreams."

"Same to you, goodnight Captain Chandler."

He walked off and she opened her door going into her quarters and after locking the door she sighed.

Why weren't there more men like him in the world? She thought to herself.

Rachel sat in her blue cushioned chair thankfully her room had been large enough for her to be able to bring it and it wasn't that large to begin with.

She had put her diplomas and various pictures on the wall to try to make the room less sterile feeling.

She didn't spend much time in her room but she didn't want to be reminded of the lab.

She never understood why the colors of all the walls in the ship were whitish gray.

She snapped out of those thoughts and wished she knew how things were going in the outside world.

After Quincy's connection to the Russians had been discovered the captain had taken her sat phone into his possession and put it in his office safe.

She hated not knowing anything but they were all in the same situation.

She picked up a photo sitting nearby and smiled at it.

It was of her at age six when her parents had taken her on vacation for the first time.

Jamaica had been strange to her but also amazing.

She loved summers the most when her parents took her to new places.

She'd been born and mostly raised in London every day felt like walking through living history.

Her mother was American and had been born and raised in Miami Florida so she grew up familiar with the States.

From an early age she'd spend hours staring at her parents through the window as they walked in the lab at the local disease control center.

She knew she wanted to be just like them at an early age.

She'd been an awkward child tall for her age with braces and for a while had to wear glasses.

She could still remember the taunts from the other kids.

_Stork!_

_Four Eyes! _

_Brace face_!

One afternoon she'd been sitting on her bed crying when her father came in.

His blue eyes held love but they'd always held toughness also.

_Rachel there's no place in my family for a coward you don't let them get to you, show them a stony exterior and when they see they can't get a rise out of you they'll stop. _

Rachel nodded and they'd embraced and when she went back to school she put on the icy exterior.

Eventually the bullies moved on and things improved as she was able to get rid of the braces and glasses.

And eventually she was no longer the tallest kid in her class.

She had some friends but not that many kids were into studying science and viruses like she was.

Also her high intelligence made her annoyed that there weren't more like her.

Her mother understood how she felt as her childhood had been similar. People who met them thought they were sisters; they had the same light brown eye color and hair shade.

But her mother was slightly shorter. Her father had blue eyes and jet black hair.

Her favorite thing to do besides being at the lab with her parents and travelling the world with them in the summer was curling up with a good book.

She knew it made her seem cold and anti-social but she didn't care.

She did have friends her best friend was named Miranda and she had red hair and green eyes.

Both loved reading and both were shy although Miranda got better as she got older. Her goal was to join the English navy.

When she was fifteen her life started to crash down when her mother died in a car accident.

Her father was never the same and started to drink heavily at first only she knew but soon his problems became apparent to everyone as his personality and appearance went down hill

Rachel remembered the night he went too far after she turned sixteen she found him slightly drunk.

_Dad please stop you need help. _

He turned on her she'd never seen such rage on anyone's face before his blue eyes were near dark.

She cried out as he grabbed her around her throat and she tried to fight him off.

Thankfully a neighbor heard the commotion and looked into the window. Seeing what was happening he broke the door down and stopped her father from possibly killing her.

Her aunt gained custody of her and she never saw him again for the next two years she heard he was in and out of rehab until the day he hung himself.

Rachel refused to shed any tears for him and when her aunt brought her the letter he'd left for her she'd flung it into the fireplace.

_Rachel! _

_I don't want to know what he wrote he was a monster as far as I was concerned. _

After graduating she decided to move full time to America for a new start and got accepted to Yale.

Miranda got into Dartmouth, the top naval academy in Britain, but one year later hung herself. Her aunt had given her the news while visiting.

_Why would she do such a thing? _

It was revealed she'd been raped by a superior officer and two months later discovered she was pregnant.

She'd terminated the pregnancy but the guilt and mental trauma of the rape had become too overwhelming.

Why couldn't she have said something?

After that Rachel didn't allow herself to get really close to people or fully trust.

There was another reason for her mistrust, as few years later while helping treat a cholera outbreak in a village in the north of Somalia; she had nearly been raped by a villager who had lost his wife earlier that day.

Thankfully two colleagues had come along and stopped him.

+

Rachel came out of her thoughts and put on her workout clothes.

Exercise helped at times like these.

The gym was deserted and she was glad for it.

After running on the treadmill for a while she finally felt exhausted enough to sleep.

She grabbed a quick shower then headed back to her quarters.

She locked the door once again and got into her favorite nightshirt and after getting under the covers instantly fell asleep.

She had no idea how much time had passed when she woke up to by the sound of insistent knocking.

AN: Chapter didn't turn out how I wanted it to, seemed to veer everywhere but I can use my frustration and disappointment in my determination to make my next chapter better. On an unrelated note if you're looking for a good movie to watch I recommend The Giver, it's just as amazing as the book.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rachel hovered in between the world of sleep and being awake her mind told her to awake while her body rebelled.

Was she dreaming about the knocking?

She opened her eyes and looked at her bedside clock it said 11:15 am.

The knocking continued and Rachel fully awoke jumping out of bed.

After putting on her blue robe, she hurried to her door and unlocked it.

A young, blond haired, man with wide blue eyes stood there, she could see the name Mason on the right side of his uniform.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I'm really sorry to disturb you Doctor Scott; I was walking in the radio room when we caught a recorded message for you".

"From who?" Dread came into the pit of her stomach

"His name is Alexander Bryan...'

"Wait here" Rachel interrupted, before he could finish talking. She shut the door and quickly dressed in blue jeans, a light pink blouse, and white sneakers.

She hurried to the door and opened it again, "Lead the way.

Lieutenant Mason quickly led her to the radio room she saw Lieutenant Grandeson and a dark haired, green eyed woman she didn't recognize.

She saw the sympathetic looks in their eyes and knew whatever she was about to hear couldn't be good.

She sat in the chair that Mason offered and he handed her some headphones.

"The white button will play the message." He smiled; gently, "Take as much time as you need."

He left the room with Granderson and the other woman shutting the thick blue curtain behind him.

Rachel sat breathing hard and already shaking; finally she took a deep breath and pressed the play button.

"My name is Alexander Bryan and I am trying to communicate with Doctor Rachel Scott, I know the odds of her getting this message are pretty much impossible but I still have got to try."

"Rachel I came down with the virus yesterday, a month ago I found my way out of Beijing on a boat with some fishermen, and planes aren't flying much these days."

"I was in Japan for a while then I found out some members of the military was headed for Australia, I used my press pass to get a lift."

"We arrived within a week and they found a safe zone nearby where I could stay."

"Last week one of the survivors managed to find some fuel to fill his boat and enough food to last a month so we set sail."

He took a deep breath, "Within two days a woman came down with the virus and it quickly spread to the rest of us."

"I feel tiredness like anything I ever felt and the coughing has started."

"Rachel please don't blame yourself, you've done more than anyone could and then some, you're the most amazing woman I've ever known."

"I've come to realize something it's always been there but it's never been easy for me to trust people fully, we both have that issue its likely why we connected the way we did."

"Rachel I love you I always have but I hid it because I didn't want to screw up what we had and sometimes I thought I saw love in your eyes as well.

"I promise to watch over you from above and hope you achieve your goal of finding the cure but please don't nearly kill yourself doing it."

He let out a laugh, "I have no doubt you'll find it you've never given up at anything."

"I hope you'll one day find a man who you can be happy, with someone who is your total soul mate. I hope you also have a family."

"If there's one thing I've learned in all this life is too short to put anything off. "

"Goodbye Rachel, I love you."

The message ended and static took over, Rachel ripped off the headphones sobbing.

She stood up blindly ripping the curtain open not noticing the three officers. She ran blindly out of the room not knowing where she was going.

Somehow she wound up in her lab and sank down to the floor sobbing hard.

She thought of his brown eyes and the twinkle they'd always had now his eyes were forever closed.

He had loved her they were two people who had been determined never to let commitment in.

She realized her true feelings and loss in that moment, "I loved you too Alexander."

She sobbed until she became aware of someone else who was now there, she recognized the scent of Captain Chandler anywhere.

She let him embrace her and as she gripped his uniform jacket, he stroked her back.

"Let it out, just let it out".

Eventually the loud sobs lessened and so did her shaking; he helped her to her feet.

As they walked down the hall she realized something, "This isn't the way to my quarters."

"We're going to mine, so I can keep an eye on you, I don't want you alone or trying to work in the lab at a time like this.

His tone was I won't tolerate or listen to argument tone.

Rachel nodded she didn't want to be alone. They arrived at his quarters and he let her in first.

His quarters made hers look like a closet.

He had her sit on the white couch while he used the intercom to call the galley.

After a few minutes a knock came and Chandler answered it a large bearlike African American man stood there with a tray.

"Thank you Mr. Bacon." Chandler told him.

"You're welcome, Captain"

Chandler shut the door and brought the tray to them, "Its earl gray it always helps calm me."

Rachel took it and waited a few minutes to let it cool before sipping.

"Thank you for everything Captain, but I don't want to keep you from the bridge."

"We'll be getting underway tomorrow night, right now we're stocking up on the fruits growing on the island and on water. Also a lot of the crewmembers who had heat stroke should be back on their feet. "

"We'll be going to Costa Rica finally?"

"As long as there are no other complications, also we'll be going slowly the first two days so we don't push the engines."

"How long before we get there?" She asked.

"Five days."

"I'll be ready."

Chandler looked at her trying not to look exasperated, "Doctor you need to take some time to reflect, to grieve."

"The world needs us, grief and taking time out is a luxury none of us have."

She could tell the Captain knew she was right and he didn't enjoy that.

"I'm ordering you to stay out of the lab for at least two days, try to find a proper balance. I need you steady and clear headed."

Rachel sighed; she knew there'd be no changing his mind and she nodded her agreement.

He relaxed and they sat silently sipping tea in silence.

"Thank you." She whispered.

He looked at her puzzled, "For what?"

"For believing in me," She replied honestly.

He quirked his eyebrow "Didn't have much of a choice".

"Also for wanting to be my friend after everything that's happened."

He grinned, a genuine grin, she loved how it lit up his blue eyes and showed his dimples.

She hoped in the future he'd be able to smile more.

"Now that I do have a choice in."

She smiled back and enjoyed the solace he was giving her.

AN: Totally in love with this chapter next part will involve the El Toro ep. That was a creepy ep that was hard to watch. Time to get to work.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Thank goodness 2014 is over the only good thing was The Last Ship and getting debts paid off. Also my muse didn't want to play nice again

Chapter 8

She hated to be left behind; she really, really hated it.

She sat in a boat with Tex and some other officers and Captain Chandler had ordered to officer at the controls to take her back to the ship, earlier they'd had an unexpected run in with people ravaged by the virus.

Thankfully they'd gotten away up river before they'd come into contact.

Captain Chandler was in the other boat with Xo Slattery, Jeter and Lieutenant Green. She also believed the last officer to have the last name of Mason. They turned and went up river while Rachel's boat went back toward the ship but Rachel kept looking until Chandler vanished from sight.

She hoped fervently that she wasn't looking at him for the last time.

They had come to Nicaragua since Costa Rica had had too many distress calls and Nicaragua had a monkey preserve in a not extremely populated area.

They arrived back on the Nathan James and Rachel changed out of her suit into her regular clothes.

"Nothing we can do now doc except wait." Tex told her. "How about we grab some lunch?"

Rachel nodded she was hungry and it would help keep her occupied.

There were a few officers in the mess and looked up as she entered.

Tex leaned over to whisper, "Let em stare doc don't let them get to you."

She stared at his weathered features, "You've no doubt seen a few battles yourself.

They grabbed some food and sat down, "More than I ever planned on I'll admit that." He replied.

They ate quietly for a while until he spoke, "Have you been doing all right? I heard a message came for you."

Word no doubt always traveled fast on a ship. The first day after Alex's message she'd shed a few tears. Captain Chandler had stayed with her as much as possible letting her talk about him when she felt like.

Otherwise she'd ask about his early life to distract herself.

The second day had been slightly better she'd grown used to living in a world of constant loss as all the others were learning to.

"I'm doing fine." She told him.

He smiled, "I'm glad."

They sat silently then Rachel decided to ask, "Have you been able to find out anything about anyone you know?"

"My mother is in a safe zone, my father died a few years ago, my best friend died in Gitmo."

"I'm sorry." Rachel replied honestly.

"I am to he was a great guy."

After they were finished Rachel decided to go to the top deck, she admired how the crew went about so disciplined when the captain and other members of the command structure were out of contact.

She saw Quincy standing looking out at the ocean two guards standing nearby.

She approached, "Is it all right if I speak to him?"

The guard nodded and Rachel looked at Quincy, "Can I join you?"

He nodded and they stood side by side looking at the ocean, "I know it'll sound stupid but how have you been doing?" She asked.

"Trying to keep my mind occupied it's not easy."

They were silent then he spoke, "Is it true? That you got a message from someone?"

Rachel nodded; "Alexander died from the virus." Two years ago Alex had had too much to drink at a Halloween party and had come on to Kelly thinking she was his girlfriend. After that Quincy hadn't liked him.

Both women had been wearing cat woman costumes and looked so much alike.

"I know I wasn't kind to him that often but I am sorry you lost him."

Rachel looked into his eyes and saw he meant it.

"I was angry when I said those things."

"I know" She replied; "I always dreamed of beating this damn virus with your help."

Quincy sighed; "Life events forced us to change, to suit our environment."

They stood silently after that.

Later Rachel was relieved when Tex came to her and said a green flair had been sent from the jungle.

It meant the team was fine.

She went to the crew lounge it was empty but she didn't mind it she decided to rest on the couch for a little while.

_++++  
>Captain Chandler ran through the jungle the green foliage nothing but a blur. <em>

_Everyone was dead the damn virus had won then he tripped and to his horror saw a man's body ravaged by the virus. _

_Tom realized he had no mask on and he gasped as he saw his hands, they were bleeding! _

_He reached out as the virus quickly ravaged him, "Rachel..." _

Rachel bolted awake, "TOM!"

Tex quickly sat next to her, "Doc its ok."

She looked at him her heart pounding wildly, "There's something wrong!"

"The Commodore is a smart guy, I'm sure they'll all be just fine you're just worried so you're dreaming something frightening. "

Rachel tried to stop trembling the captain had become her friend, the only one who truly understood what shouldering huge burdens were like, she couldn't bear the thought of losing him now.

She began this journey with him she wanted him there when hopefully she finally got a vaccine created.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tex stood up "You need a distraction."

"Like what?"

"Let's go for a walk."

They wound up on the main deck looking out at the water, "Beautiful view although I got to admit I never saw myself looking at it from a navy ship."

Rachel looked at him, "What made you get into private security?"

"My friend Brad worked for an agency that was connected to the NSA so he asked if I wanted to give it a try. I was tired of working on roofs so I thought why not?"

He took a deep breath, "He died thanks to those pigs we showed compassion to at Gitmo?"

Rachel felt sympathy, she hadn't been told everything that had happened.

She knew the events involving the appearance of Ruskov and the two officers that had went on a mission to damage his ship.

She remembered when Chandler had brought Tex to the lab to test him; she'd only been told terrorists had been killing the guards.

"You showed humanity Tex, it was just the wrong group of people who knew only hate you couldn't have known."

"Can we talk about something else? How about you? Single or taken?"

Rachel flinched and Tex immediately looked apologetic, "Shit doc I'm sorry..."

"He passed away recently."

Tex looked ready to kick himself, "The message you got..."

"You have anyone special?" She asked, wanting to deflect the conversation off her and he was the one who'd brought up the topic of relationships.

Tex's eyes took a faraway look, "We were having issues before I went to Gitmo, then the virus hit and once we lost contact with the outside world I have no idea what happened to her. Last I heard she was in D.C. she worked as an aide to someone named Granderson."

"Hope you two get to see each other again."

Tex stared at the water, "Some days I have no idea what to believe in anymore."

Rachel sighed; "That's becoming the way of life for a lot of people on Earth I'm sure."

It was getting close to dinnertime and Rachel was trying not to grow anxious.

Captain Chandler and the others had been gone a whole day and no new flairs had come.

Tex had been invited up to the bridge and had secretly told her that if there was nothing by tomorrow night they'd send a search party.

Rachel went to the lab and made sure the containers for the monkeys were secure and that her test prototypes were ready to go.

She'd already done these things but she needed to keep busy and sane.

She went back up to the main deck and night had fallen, stars were out twinkling but she took no interest in the beauty.

"Damn it Tom where are you?"

She rubbed her eyes and went to her quarters and got ready for bed and soon fell into a restless sleep.

Next thing she knew there was a banging on her door, her clock said nine in the morning.

She grabbed her robe and after donning it rushed to the door and opened it.

Tex stood there looking panicked, "They got the monkeys and are on their way back..."

Rachel felt her heart stop at his tone of voice; she could hear that a but was coming.

"Damn it Tex, what's wrong?"

"Lieutenant Mason and the Captain have sustained injuries."


End file.
